La bendita cura de la fiebre
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [One-shot] [LucyxNatsu]:: La maga tendrá que cuidar de un enfermo dragonslayer, y vera como su ser se estremece con el paso de los días al estar a su lado.


Es un NatsuxLucy, espero quien lo lea lo disfrute.

* * *

 **La bendita cura de la fiebre**

 **I capitulo**

* * *

Desde hace unos dos días el recorrido era el mismo, después de pasar por el gremio, daba las novedades al maestro, y venía a la casa de Natsu y Happy. Claro que el gato azul estaba donde Charle, pues no le gustaba ver a su amigo en esas condiciones. El pobre neko terminaba llorando cuando le daba de beber o empezaba con los cuidados.

Natsu, el dragon slayer de fuego y su nakama, estaba con un resfriado mágico del demonio, pues la fiebre no bajaba, y el hecho de que su poder de fuego fuera alterado no mejoraba las cosas.

Ella misma había pedido que Laxus lo llevara a su casa en el bosque, cuando en el gremio sentado a la mesa el chico estaba aturdido por la enfermedad. Su casa en el bosque era el lugar más adecuado y podía descansar tranquilo. En el gremio dudaba que pudiera siquiera dormir.

El rubio no se negó, primero porque la mirada de la maga era motivo suficiente y segundo pues no veía bien al pelirosa, así que aceptó la petición de la maga estelar sin rechistar lo tomo recordó que no había sentido tanto calor en un ser humano, estaba hablando de Natsu enfermo, después de todo.

Puliuska había hablado con ella, le indico y enseñó que hierbas son buenas para hacer las cataplasmas. Conque semillas podría realizar las infusiones y las sopas para hidratarlo adecuadamente

Pero le había advertido, "en alguien como un dragonslayer de fuego, no se como funcione. Es peligroso"

No había a quien mas recurrir, la magia de Wendy no surtía efecto. La pequeña sollozó frustrada, pues no hizo que el sudor bajara o aliviará el dolor.

Quedaba la manera antigua y quizás la más poderosa de todas, el cuidado de alguien más

Al entrar en la pequeña cabaña, sintió la oleada de calor del lugar, un leve vapor rodeándola, dio otros pasos más. Era la esencia de Natsu en el lugar que era incrementada por la fiebre y el calor.

Se había acostumbrado a los días que se hizo la cuidadora del mago de fuego.

Pero no pudo omitir el detalle. La esencia le incomodo los primeros días, pues cuando llegaba a su departamento y se daba una ducha sentía el perfume del mago en todo su cuerpo y eso la ruborizaba, no era que hicieran algo malo, pero, solo desde entonces noto que la presencia del mago era masculina y excitante.

¿no se percataba de algo tan básico?

Dio unos pasos hasta la cama improvisada, ya que no quería que el mago se cayera de la hamaca en la que usualmente dormía, pues cuando dormia se movia bastante. Había hecho todo lo posible por armar una cama, y lo logró, miró orgullosa su creación, una cómoda y equipada cama para que descansara.

\- Hey Luce… - sonrió suavemente el pelirosa, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

El joven supo desde que entró en la casa, que era la maga estelar, su perfume dulce inundó la instancia, y con ello la calma que necesitaba, después de una inquieta siesta. Le agradaba la hora del día en que ella se presentaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Natsu? - pregunto la rubia mirando la húmeda frente Natsu.

Empezó a acomodar la almohada en que el mago se apoyaba

\- Mejor, aunque a veces todo da vueltas. - medito, mirándola nuevamente.

Lucy tomó el banco que se había transformado en su lugar en la cabaña. Se sentó a su lado mientras llenaba de agua la fuente con que colocaba paños fríos en la frente del dragon slayer. Hecho los polvo que le diera Poliuska y remojo el paño.

\- No te preocupes Natsu, te recuperaras pronto.

El dilema lo tenía aquí, miro nerviosa el paño frío entre sus manos, antes de tocar a Natsu, en estos días se había transformado en algo extraño. No podía explicarlo bien. No era algo pervertido como Cana hubiera hecho comentario, y ella rechazado.

Había estado en situaciones vergonzosas frente al joven, su contacto extremo. Pero el hecho de que ella le cambiara de ropa, y tocara su cuerpo, era muy diferente.

Ver a Natsu enfermo, que confiara en ella y la llamara cuando en los primeros días deliraba por la fiebre. Lucy sentía que su corazón se detenía en esos momentos. Cuando tocaba su cuerpo para limpiarlo del sudor, el contacto cada vez se hacia mas y mas quería manchar aquel toque como algo lascivo, sino más bien algo tan cercano, tan natural a la vez.

¿Quién podría entenderla?

¿Natsu sentía lo mismo que ella sentía?

Ninguna novela o cuento, podía explicar lo que sentia, despues de todo el amor no se explica con historias.

Se preguntaba si podría cuidarlo como es debido. El manto de preocupación la cubrió rápidamente. Él era tan inmensamente fuerte, que verlo así la hacía sentir temerosa, pero a la vez la impulsaba a dar todo de sí para hacerlo sentir bien, para curarlo.

\- Todo estará bien Luce - los ojos castaños de la joven lo miraron.

Ahi estaba el, como tantas veces, dandole el animo que falta, en medio de la fiebre y la confusión su voz la levantaba con esperanza. Como siempre lo hacía, como cuando lloro de vergüenza en los juegos mágicos por perder y él la levantó.

Sonrió y sin miedo deslizó el paño por la frente llena de sudor limpiando y refrescando.

En unos segundos tocó las hebras rosada húmedas, colocándolas tiernamente en su lugar. El cabello del joven era muy dócil, cuando se sabía cómo manejarlo.

\- Todo estará bien Natsu - repitió la maga estelar mientras se acercaba más al dragon slayer, en voz baja - Yo te cuidaré. - dijo con convicción.

El dragon slayer sonrió y dio una pequeña carcajada de felicidad, eso le gustaba tanto, el tenerla a su lado, le hacía recuperar las fuerzas, no le gustaba ver en los castaños ojos de la rubia la preocupación, pero su cariño incondicional lo llenaba y hacía que su alma se calmara.

Era tan extraño, al lado de ella se sentía tan bien. Su toque lo fuera por el, ojala cada dia le limpiara asi su frente y acomodara los cabellos con lentitud.

Ojala cada dia lo tocara como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con el toque de Lucy, lento, temeroso, pero a la vez con la decisión de hacer las cosas bien.

Estaba seguro si cada vez que se enfermera lo hubieran cuidado así, no hubiera demorado ni un dia en levantarse.

Quizás en un futuro no fuera tan malo enfermarse.

\- Lucy acuéstate a mi lado...

La maga retrocedió un tanto extrañada, el mago le dejó el hueco en la cama, seguro de que ella accedería. Bueno no es que le hiciera algo, pero el hecho de que tuviera el torso desnudo la inquietaba un poco.

Cruzaron las miradas, las pupilas de Natsu parecieron desgarrarse en una línea reptiliana. El verde hipnótico de sus ojos aumento en segundos.

¿Desde cuando Natsu se veía tan adulto?

¿Cuando ella dejó de lado todo los prejuicios y se movió hipnóticamente hacia el?

En unos segundos sacaba sus botas y se introducía en la cama, bajo el par de sábanas y frazada que cubrían a Natsu. Sin siquiera discutir, sin siquiera cuestionarlo.

Lo primero que sintió fue la ola de calor, y el par de brazos de Natsu acercandola a él. Apretó los labios y dejo salir el aire lentamente. Debía ser un pecado sentirse tan tan bien, con el toque suave, con el calor de la fiebre.

\- Me gustas... Estas fria. - el mago enterró su nariz en sus cabellos.

Lucy deslizó cuidadosamente las manos en el cálido pecho del mago.

Caricias iban en el vaivén, en que sus temperaturas iban acomodándose una en otra.

Ellos eran una pareja, aun definiendo los términos en que estaban. Pero que sabían que sus sentimientos el uno por otro eran más profundos que nakamas de gremio.

Emociones que se entrelazan cada vez más. Sintiendo las raíces del sentimiento.

\- Y tu estas en llamas…- suspiro Lucy, sonriendo.

Usando sus sentidos agudizados por ser un dragon slayer, aspiró la esencia de la joven rubia, disfrutando de los choques eléctricos que le producía. Le agradaba como olía el cabello de oro, siempre le agradaba, además de que era muy suave.

toda su piel le permitía sentir la piel de la joven descubierta, los brazos que estaban helados.

¿Lucy estaba fría?

Pero le gustaba, empezó a acariciarle la espalda, gustoso de que la mujer se relajara al contacto, de que sus músculos se relajaran con el encantaba que nadie los molestara. Aún más que ella se entregara al toque sutil. Hasta parecía que la fiebre se iba mientras ella se acercaba más a él.

\- Quedate conmigo esta noche - rogó el joven.

No sabía si ella aceptaría, quizás lo mandara a volar por los aires. No era común que le hiciera esta petición, pero de no quería esta noche estar solo, sólo por esta noche, necesitaba de ella.

Antes de siquiera pensar en que dirían los del gremio, dijo que sí apoyando su rostro en el pecho del joven y dejando que el sueño tomara poder de su ser.

La observó entregándose al sueño, habían sido dias dificiles, horas de vigilia hasta tarde en la noche, para volver a su apartamento. Observó el sacrificio de la joven reflejado en su cansancio fueron unas semanas agotadoras.

\- Eres la mejor Lucy...Gracias - la beso en la frente. - La acomodo con cuidado entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir también, inundado con la esencia de la mujer.

* * *

La luz molestaba, ya era de día. Era extraño escuchar el canto matutino de los pájaros. Se acomodó y buscó más de esa fuente de calor que la reconfortaba, su mejilla estaba apoyada en algo suave.

La realidad se abrió paso rápidamente en su ensueño, abrió los ojos de golpe, se había dormido y lo peor es que había dormido en la cama junto al enfermo de Natsu, que clase de cuidadora había sido.

Se fue hacia atrás y encontró a Natsu frente a ella durmiendo apaciblemente, con su brazo en su cintura.

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, trató de componerse. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo pudo acabar así?, se preguntó una y otra vez.

El joven dormía tan apaciblemente que la sola acción de verlo, estaba empezando a calmarla, era una imagen encantadora.

Involuntariamente se acercó a él y tocó con su propia frente la de el. piel con piel, respiración junto a respiración.

Cuando lo toco suspiro aliviada. La fiebre del mago había bajado considerablemente, hasta parecía que la mañana era más luminosa.

Luego recordó que Natsu la beso en la frente, y le agradeció, eso lo veía en una especie de nube alejada, estaba agotada cuando sucedió y el abrazo del mago no le ayudaban a estar despierta. Se volvió a sonrojar rápidamente.

Y ahora se encontraba mirando los ojos verdes del mago. Había despertado.

Natsu se movió sutilmente entre las sábanas, observando detenidamente la expresión de la joven, no queriendo asustarla, pues se veía un poco nerviosa.

\- Estoy mejor, ya no tienes que preocuparte. -empezó a hablar en voz baja, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, para después agregar mirando hacia abajo - Y-yo...Yo lo siento - murmuro apenado, tragando saliva difícilmente.

\- ¿Porque dices eso? - pregunto Lucy, las cosas no estaban teniendo sentido, porque se estaba disculpando.

\- No quiero que te preocupes - levantó la mirada el pelirosa para encontrarse con las pupilas de la rubia.

\- Baka, claro que me preocuparé si te enfermas. Pero no tienes que disculparte Natsu...Eso no está bien, estoy segura que harias lo mismo por mi. ¿verdad?

\- Claro que si Lucy..Te protegería con mi vida. - tomo con las seguridad el agarre con el tenia la maga para reafirmarle que así sería.

Ella apretó los labios, estaba segura de esa frase, con solo recordar las lágrimas del pelirosa cuando la vio morir, mejor dicho cuando vio morir a su yo del futuro. La hicieron estremecer. Nunca pensó verlo llorar, menos por ella. Nunca pensó que desataria tal furia por ella.

\- Lo sé Natsu. - tomo las mejillas de Natsu, sin importarle la vergüenza de estar tan cerca, de que sus esencias estuvieran mezcladas, que de compartieran una apacible noche juntos.

El joven se sorprendió del gesto de la maga, y se sonrojó, sentia que el corazon le latia en la boca, jamas penso que estar tan enfermo le permitiria ver el reflejo de esos ojos castaños con cariño, la mirada de Lucy era un gran lago brillante.

\- Se que me protegerias con tu vida Natsu, que podría tomar tu mano en la más profunda oscuridad y sería capaz de salir a la luz. Sé que sería capaz de identificar tus llamas en cualquier parte del mundo.- sonrió enternecida, ante la confusión y vergüenza del hijo de Igneel.

Miró al mago tomando aire lentamente, sintiendo la emoción de sus poros salir, jamás podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, traerla a Fairy Tail, mostrarle cuán maravilloso podía ser el mundo, mostrarle que ni la muerte de su padre debía detenerla.

\- Se también que eres capaz de derrotar al enemigo más fuerte si te lo propones.

\- Lucy… - el mago tomó suavemente una de las muñecas de la maga que tomaba una de sus mejillas. No sabia que hacer, la joven boto cualquier defensa que pudiera tener, para responder.

Empezó a temblar, tenía que decírselo. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo.

\- Pero, porfavor nunca me dejes sola. - rogo.

\- No lo haré. Y tambien tratare de no enfermarme - agrego con una tenue sonrisa, un poco bromista.

\- Gracias…- susurro.

Y acercándose dejó un suave beso en los labios del mago de fuego, mientras este yacía paralizado en la cama. Con las pupilas contraídas y las mejillas rojas.

Los labios de Natsu eran cálidos y suaves, no pensó que era su primer beso, no importaba, lo que sí importaba que ella había decidido hacerlo, porque él le importaba, porque necesitaba sacarse la angustia de su corazón y sentirse feliz de tenerlo a su lado, de que lo quería tal como era, que no le importaba volver a cuidarlo si se volvía a levantar y le sonreía de esa manera tan característica suya.

Se separó para mirar al joven que estaba sonrojado notablemente y un tanto agitado.

\- ¿Me darias otro beso? - preguntó, mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Otro? - pregunto sin saber porque hacía esa pregunta en un momento como ese.

\- Si… Yo creo que con otro me terminare de curar por completo - respondió totalmente convencido de su teoría.

Y sin esperar respuesta de la rubia junto los labios con la maga, para volver a sentir aquel roce sanador, y sentir su presencia.

Por esta vez estaba feliz de haberse enfermado, pero lo mejor fue encontrar la cura de mano de su querida Lucy.

Era una bendita cura.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios, y por lo que escriban sigan haciéndolo, que sus mundos se expandan.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
